Stolen Innocence III: Trailor Trash
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Jeremy and Daniel endure more violent beatings than ever as they move into their third adventure. Nick puts them in school, he tortures them, and plays games that could cost them their lives. Abuse, Rape, Drugs, and Shame fill a story full of sick plots!
1. Tinny's Trailer Park

Chapter One: Tinny's Trailer Park

Nick hit a pot hole, knocking my head into the car door and waking me up. It was daylight and I saw a beaten, weather worn, sign reading "Tinny's Trailer Park". I groaned as I looked around the place. A pure dump.

"What do you think?" Nick asked me through the rearview mirror.

"Nice." I said sarcastically.

"Hey! It's better than the damned streets!" Nick screamed turning into the driveway of a yellow trailer. He shut the engine off. "Welcome home." He smiled.

I still felt really week this morning. I was very hungry, but I knew better than to ask for food. Nick would probably hit me.

"Daniel." I whispered, giving his shoulder a shake.

He opened his eyes and wiped drool from his cheek.

"Where are we?" He asked sleepily.

"Home apparently." I said frowning.

Nick, Daniel, and I got out of the car and walked into the trailer. It was already furnished and everything was working.

"I work fast." Nick said shutting the door.

"Wow, it's..." Daniel trailed off.

"Would you rather sleep outside you damn bastard?" Nick screamed. "WELL?"

"No sir."

"That's what I thought." He yelled slapping Daniel across the face and breaking one of his teeth.

I walked over to him and put my arm around his shoulder, helping him to the bathroom.

When we returned, Nick was waiting.

"You two will sleep back there." He pointed to the bedroom farthest back. "I will sleep in here, where I can watch the door."

Daniel an I walked to our 'room' and looked around. It was small, but not too small. There was only one bed, but I didn't mind. Any bed was better than the street, even if we did have to share.

"It's better than the streets." I said, trying to sound positive.

"Yeah." He agreed

Nick walked in ran mine and Daniel's heads together.

"Freaking be glad you have somewhere to live!" He screamed as I rubbed my already throbbing head.

"Why do you treat us so damned bad? I'm your freaking brother Nick! Why?" Daniel screamed, letting a tear escape his eye and run down his dirty cheek.

"Your not my brother. Your my slave."

"What?" Daniel asked stunned.

"You were never my brother, but god, you'd believe anything."

Nick left slamming our door shut and locking it from the outside.

I walked over to Daniel and patted is back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

His blue eyes looked into mine.

"I've never been better." He said smiling through his tears.

A/N- I'm already to part 3! Yay! I'm so excited! I love this series and I've been planning this one since January. I have so much coming for you guys and it will be amazing. But be warned, soon, strong depictions of Child Abuse will occur. Now's your chance to turn back if you want to. Please comment, and thanks for reading. Chapter 2 will be up soon!


	2. Memories And Tears

Chapter Two: Memories And Tears

As I looked at myself in the broken mirror, I realized something. I was no longer Jeremy Martin, happy child. My hair was dirty and black. Small blonde hairs tried to push their ways to the top, but without much luck. Nick had took my nice clean clothes that I had gotten at the hospital. Instead, I wore rags. My shirt had eleven holes of different shapes and sizes, and it was filthy. My pants were to small and cut into my stomach. My face was worn and dirty. Dry blood covered it from the accident. My stomach growled and I looked down at it. I was three sizes smaller than I had been when I left home. My ribs were actually showing through my skin. I looked almost skeletal. I was now Jeremy Martin, shame to mankind.

"What side of the bed do you want? Daniel asked yawning.

"I don't care." I said.

Daniel lay down and shut his eyes.

I looked back into the mirror and my mind wondered...

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Jeremiah Martin! Get away from that river!" My mother yelled to me. I pulled my two year old hand out of the water and ran to her. I laughed as she scooped me up an begin kissing my head all over.

"Whattcha doin' sport?" Dad asked putting a worm on his fishing pole.

Being two, I couldn't talk very well, so I wiggled until my set me down and ran over to dad.

"Fish." I yelled, then laughed, and ran around playing.

The beautiful, green watered river looked so soft and smooth and stretched as far as I could see. Justin was setting by mom's feet playing in the dirt. He hadn't really learned how to walk yet.

"Do you wan to eat Jerm?" Dad asked me from his fishing pole.

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

Jerm. Dad had called me that since before I could remember. No one else ever did. If they did, I'd probably get mad, because it makes me think of Germs. I loved my name because dad had given it to me. So to him, I always wanted to be Jerm.

I walked over to the bed and lay down. I was very tired and quickly fell asleep.

-

Get up!" Nick screamed, shaking the bed the next morning. "Get up, you piles of shit ."

I opened my eyes as did Daniel.

Nick left, wanting us to follow after him. We did.

"I've decided to send you two to school." He said popping a cigarette into his mouth.

'Yes!' I thought, 'My way out of this hell!' Nick must have seen the happiness on my face.

"Although, you will not be able to say I hurt you or whatever. I have also talked to all the teachers and told them you both have mental problems. I told them that you refuse to wear clean, clothes, eat, and that sometimes you make up wild stories of me beating you. They know not to believe you." He smiled as if he'd won the lottery.

My heart dropped. Everyone believed everything he said.

"Your new names Are Bastard and faggot ." Nick busted out laughing. "No, not really." He continued laughing. "Your names will be Garrat and yours Jeremy," Nick moved his face in front of mine, an evil smile curled on his lips. "Yours will be Cody. So every time someone says your name, you'll think about your ass dad." Nick moved away from me.

I felt my throat tighten and I knew I had to get out of sight before I started crying in front of him.

"You'll start school tomorrow." Nick smiled laying down on the couch.

I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Tears were already pouring out of my eyes. I was so angry, but most of all I was sad. I was so sad. I heard the door creak open and turned around. Daniel was standing there. He shut the door and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." He said as the tears streamed down my face.

We hugged. Daniel. The only person I could trust, the only person I could talk to, the only person who felt my pain.

I let him go and ran my hands over my wet face. Dry blood and dirt were on my hands, I was so dirty. I need a bath.

"Thanks." I told Daniel. He left me alone in the bathroom. I leaned over the bath tub and turned on the water.

Before I even knew what had happened, Nick was pulling me from the bathroom by my hair. I felt some of it part from my scalp.

"Don't ever try that again. You will not take a bath. You go to school and stink! Just like you should!" He screamed kicking me in the side.

I felt fresh hot tears run down my cheeks as he kicked me again, screaming.

I was no longer living a nightmare. I was living in hell. Nick's hell. And there was nothing I could do to get out.

A/N- There's chapter two. I like it so far, it sounds good. Terribly sad, but good. I feel terribly sad for Jeremy, I feel his pain. I hope you guys do too, I try to write it so that you will. I want to make it as emotional as I can. This story shouldn't be taken lightly, because there are millions of real Jeremy's out there. I can only hope they'll get the help they need and deserve. Thanks for reading guys, and please continue reading and commenting. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Chapter 4 is the chapter that will change the story to Rated M, so yeah, thanks.


	3. Bath

Chapter Three: Bath

"Get up for school!" Nick yelled through our door. I rolled over and stood up. Daniel flipped on the light.

Nick came inside holding a clean shirt, pants, and boxers. He handed them to Daniel and told him to go take a shower. Daniel looked at me and frowned.

"Go!" Nick demanded. Daniel flinched, then quickly listened, leaving Nick and me alone.

"W- Where's my clothes?" I asked, tilting my head down so that I didn't have to look into his monstrous eyes.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" Nick asked pushing me into a corner and moving up into my face.

I didn't answer, I just cowered down wishing so much that I were dead.

"You will not go to scool clean! You'll stink, and all the kids will laugh at you." Nick said slapping his hand across me face. "Get used to it."

"But Nick. I can't go to school dirty, please."

"Shut up Jeremy, just shut the hell up."

"But, Everyone will tease me." I said, feeling the tears building up in my eyes.

"You wanna bath? I'll show you bath." Nick dragged me into the kitchen and made me sit there until Daniel was finished. I didn't know what he had planned, but I did know that it wasn't going to be good.

Finally, Daniel came out. He was actually a handsome boy when he was cleaned up, I bet he could get a bunch of girls, well, that's if he had the chance. I was kinda jealous. He kinda reminded me of Justin, but I didn't know why, maybe the eyes?

Nick left me in the kitchen while he went into the bathroom. I heard the water running. He returned to the kitchen and got the five trays of ice from the freezer. He dumped the ice into the bathtub and returned to me. I realized that only the pure cold water was running. I looked up at Nick's evil face.

"Get in!" Nick yelled.

"I don't really need a bat-"

"Get the hell in! You wanted a bath, well, now your going to take one!"

I quickly removed my clothes. The freezing cold water peirced my skin as I stepped in and I wanted to cry. I slowly sat down in the water. It was so cold that my teeth started to chatter.

"Lay down!" Nick screamed at me. The evil in his eyes scared me more than ever.

I lay down and felt my skin starting to sting. My toes and fingers were already starting to turn blue.

"Don't move for an hour!" Nick commanded and stormed off.

I lay there, letting warm tears prickle down my face. I was so embarrassed. This was so cold, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I heard Daniel trying to take up for me.

"How could you treat a person like this?" He yelled.

"Jeremy isn't a person! He's a bad guy! An it!" I heard Nick scream.

My tears fell faster and I choked a little. I tried to think about being in the sun. Anything to take my mind off the frigid cold that surrounded my body, turning me blue and numbing me. I was so cold that I was shivering and my hair was starting to freeze. After what seemed forever, Nick came in to get me. I could barely move as he helped me out and the tub.

"What's wrong? Cold?" He grinned. His eyes looked a if they craved my pain.

I shook my head up and down because I was too cold to stop my teeth from chattering enough to answer.

I reached for a towel, Nick slapped my cold hand away, making it sting furiously. I held it tightly with my other hand trying to bring relief. It didn't help.

No towel. Put your clothes on.

I would have cried, but I was too cold. I put the dirty clothes on my wet body. Nick grinned and pushed me out of the bathroom. My clothes were soaked by the cold water. It slowly dripped from them, I was still so, so cold. Daniel frowned at me as he saw my shivering wet body enter the living room.

I grabbed the used notebook and pencil Nick had given me and followed Daniel out for the bus stop. It was twenty three feet from the trailer. Nick had given Daniel a new back pack and new supplies. I didn't understand what was happening.

At the bus stop, kids started calling me stinky and other rude names. One kid came up behind me and sprayed some kind of cologne. I felt tears in the corner of my eyes. I was crying alot lately. I tried to hold it in. A girl came over to me and said my hair was greaser than a hamburger. I was so ashamed, but nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

"Who is this dirt faced stink hole?" A kid asked Daniel.

"I don't know." Daniel responded. "I have never seen him in my life."

A/N-AWWW! That was so hard to write, but I know more than you guys, so you'll understand why I'm turning Daniel against Jeremy later. I added 2 Chapters tonight because I really didn't like chapter 2, but to me, this chapter was GOLD! I love it. Thanks for reading, please comment. This is the final chapter to be rated T, when I add Chapter 4, the rating will change to M, so look there for it. One more question. Do you guys think that this should be the last Stolen Innocence? Would you like to see me start a completely new story after this or what?


	4. Because Of Me

Chapter Four: Because Of Me

I hadn't seen Daniel since what had happened this morning. He had turned his back on me when I needed him the most. I was so pissed, that I couldn't even focus on school. This was the first time I'd been to school in a long time. All of the kids laughed at me and called me rude names. This was high school. The school years that were the hardest on a kid and I looked like a homeless guy. The teachers just thought it was my 'mental problems' that Nick had told her about. After all, I did bite myself, cut myself, and beat myself up. Lies. Nick was full of them.

The bell for fifth period rang and I walked as quickly as I could to my locker. I didn't want to run into anyone who might beat me up. I opened my red locker door and too out an English book. I jumped when someone pecked on my shoulder. I turned around startled. It was Daniel.

"Listen, I'm sorr-"

"Shut up." I said cutting Daniel off in mid-sentence. "I don't talk to strangers. Or people who betray me." With that, I took off walking for my English class leaving Daniel to stare after me. God, I wanted to turn around and apoligize. I knew that if I did this that I might lose Daniel. I quickly turned around and raced back to wear Daniel had been, but he was gone. I hung my head and started for English.

"Hey, it's Moldy!" One boy laughed. "Oops, I mean Cody." He continued as I set down. Nick had been right, I thought of dad, and it hurt. I was so ashamed that I would have given anything to die.

"Hi." I heard someone whisper behind me. It was Daniel.

"What?" I asked, a hint of anger still in my voice. I didn't want to be mad, but I was. I was furious. I expected him to tell me how sorry he was. He didn't.

"I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't hang out at school. Or go outside together or anything."

I didn't know if I wanted to cry or to turn around and punch him. I didn't want to cry infront of the lass, so I ran out before my tears had a chance to fall. I ran into the boys bathroom and looked into the mirror. I was sickened.

I was the nastiest thing I had ever seen. I didn't deserve life. I didn't deserve Daniel. I didn't deserve freedom.

The rest of the day, all I could do was think about dieing. When I was dead, there would be no more pain, no more torture, no more Nick. I didn't listen to a thing the teacher said. I didn't care. Why should I? No one cared for me and I cared for no one.

At the end of my seventh and final period, I got my notebook and started for my bus. It didn't get there for 24 minutes after school stopped. I would set outside with the other late bus kids, well, away from them actually. They all hated me.

I was walking by the boys bathroom when

i heard someone groaning. I quietly and slowly walked into the bathroom. I was stunned at what I saw.

Daniel. His face was bloody and he was crying, lying on the bloody bathroom floor. He wore lipstick and a women's bra.

"Oh my god, Daniel. What happened."

"You little piece of shit!" Daniel yelled at me standing up, he staggered and almost fell.

I didn't know why he was so raged at me. I got a paper towel and wetted it.

"What happened?" I asked again moving my hand towards his wound. I was shocked when he slapped it away and shoved me.

"They did this to me because of YOU! You little bastard! No one likes me because of YOU! I got the hell beat out of me because of YOU!" Daniel screamed.

"Wh- What?" I asked, clearly hurt.

"They saw me talk to you in the hallway." He said in a disgusted tone. "Nick's right. Your no longer a person. Your an it!"

I stood there as my life came crashing down.

A/N- This is so sad!, Srry for the wait, FF wouldn't let me upload. Here is three chapters! Thanks for reading and please continue!


	5. Some Thoughts

Chapter Five: Some Thoughts

I knew that when I got home, I'd be beaten. I always got beat, what was new? As the Bus driver took a turn, I smelled food, but only for a second. Food. I would love to have some.

"Hey, Moldy, what are doing?" A guy behind me asked.

I ignored him. I pretended he wasn't there, but the more he teased me the madder I got, before I knew it, I exploded.

"Shut the hell up! You have no idea what I go through! Do you know what it's like to beaten everyday? To go to bed every night? To get raped, and made fun of? Do you know what it's like to be the smelly kid, the class punching bag? Do you know what's it like to be kidnapped and live a life of hell!?"

The was clearly surprised, and I was too. What had I done? Oh my god.

"I would feel sorry for you, but we all know your lieing." He said smiling. "All of us got fair warning about you. Your not abused. Your crazy." He said, and I wanted to punch him, but I didn't. I sunk back into my seat as small tears begin falling down my face.

Like Nick had told me, no one would believe me. I wanted so badly to talk to Daniel right now, but I knew that was out of my hands. He hated me now. For the first time in eleven months, I was alone again, without Daniel, without care, without love.

Have you ever wanted to just fade away? I do all the time. I have come to the realization that death is my only way to escape the pain, the fear, Nick. I count the days til' I die. Everyday I'm a day closer. I have no chance of Nick dieing. He is only 20 and will probably be around for a long time more.

I wondered what would happen in the future? Would Daniel start being mean to me? Would Nick beat me? Well yeah. He always did. I wondered where I would end up, if I'd ever be free. I wondered about my brother, my dad, my uncle. I wondered about my turtle, Mims. I wondered about school, I wondered about everything.

Everyday, my insides died a little more. I would do anything for food, attention, love. Anything.

I knew that these things were out of my hands now. I wouldn't be loved, only tortured.

I remembered the cold winters by the fire with my dad and brother. I remembered fresh clothes that smelled nice. I remembered my family, the ones that loved me so much. I remembered my old classmates, my old friends. I remembered food and how good it was.

I let the memories escape me. This was the past. I was no longer deserving of these things. I was no longer deserving of love or of Daniel I was Jeremiah Martin. A failure at life and an unwanted 'it'.

A/N- That's Chapter 5. I wanted to let you into some thoughts Jeremy was having before I got back to the real story. Thanks for the replies guys, they mean alot. Rebecca, I agree with you, and thank you so much for your kind comment. The world can be bitter, and sometimes, the back button isn't an escape. I'm not sure if I'll do a IV yet, but we'll see. **_Starting with Chapter 6, this story will be rated M. So look for it there. Thanks!_**


	6. Bleed

Chapter Six: Bleed

I slowly made my way home, alone and helpless. Daniel

had gotten there about seven minutes ago, but he told

me to stand my ground, and I am. I've never really

stood up to anyone and this time was no different.

I finally reached our trailer. I went in and saw Nick

setting on the couch. Daniel was no where in site. I

went into our room and saw a cover thrown in the floor.

"That's were you'll start sleeping." Daniel told me, bruises covered his face and neck. I felt sorry for him. This was my fault. It happened because of me.

"Okay." I responded setting down on the blanket.

"I don't know why I ever liked you." Daniel said as he left me in the room. I heard him and Nick talking, then Nick was standing at my door with a belt.

"So you got Daniel beat up today?" He asked me, anger written in his eyes,.

"I-I didn't mean to Nick, I didn't even know it was-"

"Shut up!" Nick yelled slamming the door shut and slamming the belt across my head.

I screamed in pain, but I knew he wouldn't stop. I had gotten the belt treatment way too many times and I knew he wouldn't stop.

"You think your big now? Who's gonna beat me up faggot?" He screamed whipping me again. I felt my skin rip into wounds as he continued. The blood flowed naturally, this is what I had come to find normal. Beatings and fear.

Nick brought his arm back and released it several more times before thorwing the belt down and looking at my bloody body.

"Don't do it again Jeremy!" Nick screamed kicking me in the face.

I instantly felt the blood flowing from my nose. I put my hand to my nose and tried to stop the blood, but it kept coming.

I felt tears falling down my cheeks as I watched Nick leave and slam my door shut. I grabbed a towel and put it to my nose. I cried into it.

I wanted dad.

I wanted Justin.

I wanted help.

If I've learned anything from this, it's that together, me and Daniel are strong.

But alone, I'm invincible...

A/N- Sorry for the late update. I've been tons busy. Thanks for reviewing guys. Love you all! Please comment. And now the story is rated M! See ya soon...


	7. The Call

Chapter Seven: The Call

Morning was soon to arrived. I woke up thirty minutes before i had too. My back hurt from sleeping in the floor, but it could be worse...I don't know how, but I know it could. Daniel was smiling slightly in his sleep. That must mean he's happy. At least someone is.

Nick has decided to give fresh clothes. He doesn't ant the school to think he can't 'parent' his 'kids'.

I got dressed and set in the floor. Soon it would be my brithday again. I was maturing, loosing my childhood.

Suddenly, the door flung open and Nick was standing their. Daniel snorted and rolled over. Reluctantly he didn't wake.

"Come here." Nick told me in a nasty tone.

I followed him into the living area and set down. I set in the floor. I wasn't worthy enough to set on furniture.

"I'm gonna let you call your dad." He said handing me a cell phone I had never seen before.

"It can't be tracked. Say anything that could help him find you, I'll kill you. Get it fag?" Nick asked.

"S-S-Sure." I said.

I was shaking from shock. Was this a joke? It had to be. I must be dreaming.

My shaking fingers dialed my father's number.

"Hello?" I could tell it was dad on the other end. I was so happy.

"H- Hi dad." I whispered into the receiver.

"J- Jeremiah? Jeremy? Is that you, god, where are you Hun? Are you ok?"

"Dad, I'm ok. I can't tell you where I am. I'm not allowed. But I love you dad, I miss you."

"Jerm, Jeremy, listen to me. I know your hurt. I know he's hurting you, but you have to be strong sweetheart."

Nick pointed to the clock then held up 5 fingers I knew what he meant. i had five minutes.

"I am strong dad, I'm in school, I'm doing ok."

"Jeremy is there anything? Anything you can say to help me locate you, any words?"

"No, dad, I can't think of any. It'd be obvious."

Nick gave me a strange look.

"How's Justin?" I asked quickly.

"He's doing good. He and Megan are getting along fina-" He came to an abrupt hault.

"Megan?" I asked. "Mom, Megan?"

"Yes, Jerm, she's helping us look for you. She is doing everything she can to help."

I didn't speak. I couldn't believe my mom was there, helping to find me. I wanted to see her.

Nick pointed to the clock.

"Dad, I have to go."

"No! Please don't, god please."

"I have too." I said, this hurt me. A tear fell from my face.

"Stay strong little one. I'll find you. Do you have anyone to help you?"

"I have, no, I had, Daniel, another boy Nick kidna-, has. But Dan's mad at me and hate's me now" I whispered.

"Daniel? What?" Dad screamed and hurt my ear. "Jerm, how old is he?"

"Like 15ish."

"Oh my god. Jeremy, Daniel...Stay close to him, Jeremy. He's, He's your-"

I didn't get to hear what he said Nick had snatched the phone away.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF DANIEL!" He screamed and hit me hard across the face. I felt blood fly across my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up. You will pay for this you fowl idiot. You will pay..."

A/N- Sorry for this crap chapter, i needed a filler. I'm also sorry for my busyness. I haven't updated for a while, but I'm out of school now, so I'll try to update more often. Thanks so much you guys. i love you all. Chapter 8 will be up soon!


	8. New Kid

Chapter Eight: New Kid

As I walked to third period I wondered what my brother was doing. Of course he was in school, but what was he doing? I turned a corner and saw a boy picking books and papers up off the ground. I smiled to myself. I knew someone had picked on him and threw his stuff down, but this was my chance. My chance to make a friend. The boy was tall and thin, his hair was short and blonde. He looked like a jock, I wondered to myself how he had found this situation.

"Need help?" I asked running over to him and helping him pick up his things.

"You Know," He started, not looking up, "I just moved here from Harpersville and I hate it. My first day of school and people already hate me. I hate it."

"I know. Today's my third day and I have no friends." I said handing him a book. "My name's Jere-, my name's Cody. But people at my old school called me Jerek." I quickly corrected myself, hoping he'd buy it.

He looked at me weird. "My name is Seth." He said shaking my hand. The late bell rang for class and I quickly stood up. "I guess I better go. It was nice meeting you, maybe I'll see you at lunch." I called as I walked off.

"Maybe..." I heard him whisper to himself.

Something didn't seem right about this kid. Something was going on... I just knew it. I didn't know what, but soon, I would find out...

"Class, quiet." Mr. Wog said as he wrote something about history on the chalk board.

The talking settled. I was in fifth period. Lunch was next, but unfortunately, this class had just started. I heard the door open and saw Seth come in.

"Sorry I'm late Mr..." He looked down at a white piece of paper that I assumed was his schedule. "Mr. Wog, I'm new and got lost on the second floor."

"Be sure that it never happens again Mr. Villers." Mr. Wog said as Seth took a seat beside me. Mr. Wog continued talking although almost no one was listening.

"Hi." Seth said to me as he pulled out a notebook.

"Hey!" I whispered. We were in the back of the class, so the teacher wouldn't hear us. Not to mention he was old. He couldn't hear good anyway.

"So, this teacher has a strange name." Seth said taking out a lead pencil.

"Yes he does." I laughed to myself. I know it was something stupid to laugh at, but when your a kid like me who has no friends or anyone to care about you, it's different. I had been this happy since I had met Daniel, but he was a thing of the past now. A person the past.

Class carried on and I was so glad when it was over.

I found Seth setting alone in the floor at lunch. I set down beside him. I set me tray on my lap.

"A floor setter?" I asked.

Yeah. If its too strange we can find a table or something."

"No, not strange at all." I said. I was also a floor setter. I liked to believe that the lunch tables were not worthy of my presence. I had set in the floor since 7th grade. I was in 9th grade now.

"So, tell me about yourself." I said taking a bite of my pizza.

"Well, my name is Seth Villers. Um, I'm 15, I moved from Harpersville so my dad could find better work. I hate my dad. He's always drunk. And sometime's he... Never mind. So what about you?" He asked taking a bite of his own pizza.

What was he hiding from me? I wondered.

"Oh." I said. I hadn't been expecting this. Think quick, I told myself. "Well, my name is Cody, I'm 15, and I moved from Shonston." I lied. "I live with my dad." I finished.

There was a silence, then I saw Daniel. He looked at me, then at Seth. He knew I had made a friend. He started towards us.

"Hello." He said roughly approaching us.

"Hi." I said wondering why he had came over.

He looked towards Seth. "I wouldn't waist my time with this brat. He's dirty and he is worth nothing. Not to mention he's a fag." Daniel looked at me nastily and walked off.

Oh my god I was so ashamed of myself.

"Who was that?" Seth asked me.

"My ex friend." I whispered, not wanting to speak. I just wanted to cry.

"He seems a bit harsh doesn't he? Hmm. Well, just so you know, I have nothing against gay people. I'm fine with it."

"I'm not gay." I said looking up. "He is lying. I'm not a brat either."

"Oh, well I figured you weren't a brat, considering you helped me this morning. Well, I have to go. I need to go to the office while I have lunch period. I'm sorry he treats you so mean." Seth said getting up.

"It could be worse." I said as he disappeared into the crowd of students. "And it is."

A/N- There's chapter 8. I wanted to give Jerms a friend, so I did. Um.. xxchocolatekissesxx, Cody always knew about Daniel. Megan had told him long ago. Its in SI: 2. Where Megan explains why she left. I hint that Cody knows and always has. Jeremy mentioned Daniel on the phone. Cody isn't positive that its Megan's Daniel, but he's sure it is. Rebecca, thanks for that, I will never use those words again. Lol. I guess those should only be used by mothers. Well guys, I hope you liked the chapter, I'll add another one soon! Thanks for reading. Love ya all. (If your a Harry potter fan, pick up Twist Magazine, there's a large movie poster in it).


	9. Cry

Chapter Nine: Cry

I went straight into my room after I got home from school. I was hoping to escape a confrontation with Nick tonight. Although I never do get my wishes. Nick followed me into the room drunk.

"Hello sweetheart." He smiled taking me by the head and kissing me. Eww. The smell of beer, it was sick. He was sick.

I saw Daniel at the door. His face showed the deepest sorrow, but when I looked his way, he back away and left. Left me with Nick. Left me alone.

"I've been waiting for you all day." Nick said as his hand wondered down my back.

I didn't speak as destiny took its toll on me again. Nick had my clothes off in five minutes and went at it.

When he was done, he rolled onto our... I mean Daniel's bed. I was bleeding and soar. I got dressed while Nick faded out. I sat on the floor and cried. I cried harder than I ever had before. My back was turned to Nick and the door. I sat there and wished to I were dead as my tears fell. Was this how my life would stay forever?

I heard Nick snoring. I cried for seconds, minutes, hours... Or so it seemed. I was alone now. And I was hurt. Hurt not only physically, but emotionally too.

I don't know how long I cried, but eventually I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up four minutes before I had to. Nick was still in the bed snoring. I got dressed and went into the living room. Daniel was asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful.

I looked out of the window, the world looked normal, but for me it wasn't. Not at all. An alarm clock started going off beside the couch. Daniel rolled around for a few moments, then turned it off and set up rubbing his eyes.

He looked at me, I knew my face was tear stained.

He looked away and got up. He went into the bathroom and I heard the water running. I washed my face at and hair in the kitchen sink. With everyday my blonde hair was showing more. I would have to re-dye my hair again really soon.

An hour later I was at school. I saw Seth coming towards me from the end of the hallway.

"Hey." He said joining me at my locker.

"Hi." I said taking out my Math book.

"How was your night?" He asked.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, I didn't want to remember the previous night.

"Cody? Are you okay?" Seth asked putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." I smiled, holding my tears back.

He looked at me. I hoped he believed me.

"Well, I better get to class." I said turning to leave.

"Yeah, see you!" He called.

I took a turn and ran into the boys bathroom. I was crying before I knew it, I looked into the mirror. The person I used to be didn't look back. Mostly because he didn't exist anymore.

I wiped my eyes and left the bathroom behind. In my Math class, Daniel wouldn't even look my way.

Do you know what its like to lose someone? I lost alot of them. Daniel was just another one on a long list. It's time to accept the fact that I'm a nobody and that I never will be...

A/N- Here's Chapter 9! Yep, I updated twice tonight. I'm really in the mood for writing tonight, so don't be surprised if a chapter 10 also appears. Ok, I've gotten tons of "Will Jeremy ever see Cody again?" Type questions. I am not going to say. Just keep reading and we'll see. I was thinking about writing a part 4. I will say this, please read this until it ends because believe me, you will not regret it. Thanks for those who read and comment. Please continue!


	10. Brutal Beating

Chapter Ten: Brutal Beating

I slowly made my way home after I got off the bus. I expected more hell today. You know, I wouldn't expect anything less. Not now. Not in this life.

I jogged up the stars onto the porch when i heard someone say something. I turned around and saw a girl looking at me. She was tall, skinny, and had long brown hair. She was so pretty.

"What?" I asked stupidly. I know I must have looked so surprised, because really, I was.

"I said that I think your cute." She said, smiling. Her smile was pretty.

"Oh, Th- Thanks." I said, I was so embarrassed. I had never in my whole life been told I was cute by a girl. Expecially one that was pretty.

"What's your name?" She asked smiling. I didn't have the chance to answer before Nick opened the door and glared at me.

"I gotta go." I said and walked into the house. nick looked at the girl, then shut the door.

He walked over to me and shoved me.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked, clearly angry.

"I didn't do anything, I wa-"

"Than who was that girl?" He screamed pushing me again.

"I don't know Nick. She stopped me. I have never seen her before."

"And you'll never see her again either." He said. His fingers rolled into a fist and he slammed his fist across my face. it hurt horribly.

I saw Daniel go into the bathroom and shut the door. I wished that we weren't fighting.

"I, I, I can't help if she thinks I'm cute!" I yelled, losing my temper.

"How dare you yell towards me you little faggot!" Nick screamed hitting my head into the wall and shoving me to the floor. He rested his knees on my chest to keep me held down.

"Stay put." He demanded as he got up and disappeared into his bedroom.

When he returned he had a belt. This wasn't like the usual belts he hit me wit. This one had razor sharp spikes up and down both sides.

"I've been waiting for a special moment to break out this bad boy." Nick smiled waving is back and worth in front of my face. I have honestly never been more terrified. This thing would tear into my skin. This thing would rip through my skin.

"Nick, please don't. I'm begging for you to not hit me with that. Anything but that."

"SHUT UP FAGGOT!" He screamed. "I hate it when you beg. It pisses me off even more!" Nick screamed. I saw fury, anger in his eyes like I've never seen, and it was scary.

He pulled his arm back and struck me with the belt. I screamed and felt tears fall down my cheeks. I had never known pain until now. I felt blood running down my leg were he had hit me.

I heard him laughing as he brought the belt down a second time, this time across my back. I felt skin rip off of me. The pain was unbearable. I screamed out, more tears fell to the floor. I tried to roll into a ball, but the pain i was going through stopped me.

"Stand up!" Nick demanded.

"I, Ca- Can't." I said through my tears.

"NOW!" He screamed, releasing the belt into my arm. God it hurt so bad. I screamed again.

I slowly started to bring myself to a standing position. After nearly falling twice, I managed to stand up.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Nick asked grinning.

He hit me in the back with the belt countless times. The arms, legs, stomach. He just kept hitting me. He had even made me take me pants and shirt off so it'd hurt more. This was the worse beating I had ever received from him.

"Go to bed now and think about what you did." Nick screamed.

I lay down in the floor and rolled up into the best ball I could. I lay there crying into a small pillow I had been given. I cried so hard I thought my throat was coming out. I heard the door open and held my eyes tightly shut. I just knew it was Nick back with the belt.

"Jeremy?" I heard my name.

I turned toward the door, but it wasn't Nick. It was Daniel. His eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Are you okay?" He continued.

I shook my head no, as tears continued to quietly fall down my face.

He walked over to me and helped me to stand up, getting blood all over him. He began crying again.

"What's wrong?" I asked he patted me with a dry towel, drying to clean up some of the blood.

"I can't believe he did this. It's just wrong. You could have died. And..." He trailed off and I heard him choke on his tears.

I turned to him and I hugged him. I hugged him as tightly as my pained body would let me and he hugged me back. I knew that right now, at this very moment, everything was back to normal. That me and Daniel were friends again. And that nothing, no matter what it was, would ever tear us apart again...

A/N- Well, here's to a happy reunion. Gosh what brutal circumstances. Thanks for reviewing guys. Love it when you do it. Here's chapter 10, I hope it was enjoyable. Thanks for reading, please review. And bye! Oh, and there is a Suite Life marathon on Saturday! Well thanks, Chapter 11 will be up soon.


	11. Seth In The Bathroom

Chapter Eleven: Seth In The Bathroom

When my eyes opened the next morning, Daniel was already up getting dressed for school.

"Good morning." He smiled as he slid a shirt on.

"Painful morning." I said slowly getting up, the dry blood on my body made me cringe.

I saw Daniel look down to the floor, then he looked back to me, a tear falling down his cheek.

"Jeremy, I am so sorry." He said, more tears fell. "I would do anything to rescue you from this."

Before I knew it, Daniel was crying his eyes out.

I swooped over to him and took him in my arms.

"Don't cry. I know. I know exactly how you feel." I said, I felt my voice crackle.

After Daniel stopped crying, I got dressed, and for the first time ever, we went to school together. As friends, instead of enemies.

I said goodbye to Daniel and went to my locker to get my Math book. After I retrieved the book, I saw Seth going into the bathroom quickly.

I followed into the bathroom and saw him setting in the corner with his head in his knee's.

"S- Seth?" I asked, moving closer.

"Cody, don't. Just go away." He said, and I knew he had been crying.

"I've learned to never run from someone in need." I said, standing there, waiting for a response.

He looked up to me and my heart fell.

His eyes were red from crying, one of them blackened.

"Cody...He hates me. He just hates me for no reason."

"Who hate you? What happened?" I asked reaching my hand out to him and helping him up.

Another kid entered the bathroom. He was about 5'9, his hair was short and black, and his eyes were the purest blue. He looked at both of us, expecially Seth.

"No one. Never mind. I'm fine." Seth said rushing out of the bathroom. The other boy smiled, then looked back to me.

"Stay in your own business kid. You have enough problems without his. Believe me, you don't want to get into it." He said, before backing away from me and leaving the bathroom.

I heard the tardy bell ring and started for my Math class. Wondering...What it was that Seth couldn't tell me. What it was, that he was hiding from me.

Seth was not at lunch. Even though Daniel was telling me a dramatic story about a fight in his fourth period, I was only thinking of Seth. I knew someone was hurting him. I knew this for many reasons, but only one mattered. Once before, a long time ago, I had been that boy. Scared and alone. I knew what it was like to be hurt by someone you trust, by someone, you thought was there to protect you...

A/N- Here's Chapter 11. Does the new Seth story line bother you guys? Just trying to add a bit of mystery. Good thing or not? I'll try and get chapter 12 up tonite as well. Thanks for being amazing and reviewing!


	12. Nick Vs Daniel

Chapter Twelve: Nick Vs. Daniel

When me and Daniel walked into the house, Nick was smoking a joint. He motioned for me and Daniel to sit down beside him. Of course we did, I mean honestly, what choice did we have?

"I think your ready for it." He said handing each of us a joint. He lit it with his lighter.

"Smoke it." He grinned.

I really didn't want to, but I put it to my lips, after all, he did have that horrid belt.

I coughed violently and Nick hit my back hard, it hurt.

"You little mother faggot, learn how to do it you sissy ass." He said giving me a painful slap across the neck.

Daniel handled it much better than I did. I put mine out in the ash tray setting by Nick.

"What the hell?" He screamed at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling my throat close a bit. I was suddenly very nervous.

"You don't wanna do what your told? Screw you! I'll beat your ass." Nick said putting his down and standing up. He took my arm and forced me upright.

He pulled his arm back and slammed it across my face. I felt the instant pour of blood from my nose. He held my shoulders and need me in the privates. I heard him laugh as I fell. I rolled into a ball, which hurt considering what happened yesterday.

"Get up you piece of no good shit!" Nick screamed at me, I felt the rage in me rise. I stood up, slowly.

Nick grabbed his lighter and emitted a flame. He touched my neck with it. I screamed at the severe pain it caused.

Nick threw the lighter down and kissed me.

"Nick stop!" Daniel yelled from the couch.

Nick turned to him and walked over to him. He grabbed Daniel by the front of his shirt and threw him across the room into a small table.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

Daniel got up and head butted Nick, taking him to the ground. Daniel began hitting Nick, punch after punch, each one carrying more fury than the previous. I was so shocked and I admired him for his bravery.

I saw blood running down Nick's face and I was so happy. Daniel continued punching, and punching.

It was then that the unthinkable happened. Nick flung his head forward with such force that Daniel was thrown backwards off of Nick. Nick's face was covered in blood, fury written all over it.

Nick drew his fist back and slammed Daniel hard in the face, blood flew everywhere, including across my face.

He hit Daniel again, and again, harder every time.

"Nick stop! Your going to kill him!" I screamed trying to get in between them, but Nick punched me hard too.

He pushed me over and begin kicking Daniel. Kicking him in the sides, time after time after time. He finished it off with a kick to the face. Daniel hadn't been responding for like twenty minutes before Nick even stopped. Nick went into his room and slammed the door.

I rushed over to Daniel's side, but I couldn't get him awake.

I knew then, in that instant, that Nick would never be the same. From now on things would be worse. Whatever that meant...

A/N- Ok, its 4:18 in the morning and I need to get to bed, but here is the 12th chapter for your guys enjoyment. I hope its not to bed, but I'm deathly tired. Lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'll add Chapter 13 soon!


	13. Seth's Belt

Chapter Thirteen: Seth's Belt

I slowly walked toward lunch, thinking of Daniel. He wasn't allowed to come to school today, his physical appearance would get Nick into trouble.

Around me, students talked and laughed. To me, this was impossible. How could they enjoy a life that was so cruel? How could they laugh when people like me only wanted to die?

I went through the lunch line and got my hot dog. I felt my head begin aching as I thought some more of Daniel. I sat down in the floor like I did everyday.

Seth wasn't here today. I wondered what was going on, but I didn't think much of it. I was worried for Daniel. What if Nick went crazy on him again while I was in school? What if he needed me? There was nothing I could do. I was only a 15 year old screw up. I had a hard time believing that my 16th birthday was only four days away. I hadn't seen my dad, my brother, heck I haven't seen any of my family sense I was 14 years old.

Through the corner of my eye, I saw a boy approach me. I looked up to him and noticed that it was the boy who had told me to stay out of Seth's business.

He slid down the wall beside me, yet he never looked at me.

"What?" I asked, wondering what was going on.

"I didn't say anything did I?" The boy replied as if I'd offended him.

I didn't responded. I didn't have time for this, nor did I care what he wanted. My best friend was in trouble and I couldn't help me.

"You know, it seems that the harder you try, the faster you fall." The boy said, still facing forward.

"Tell me about it." I said, looking forward. I felt like my insides were coming out. I was so hurt.

"Listen, Seth wanted me to give you this." The boy said handing me a white belt.

"Why?" I asked confused. And to be honest, I felt a little strange.

"Don't let your eyes deceive you. There's more to it, than you realize." He told me as he got up and slowly made his way into the crowded lunch room.

I looked at the belt. A normal white boys belt. The more I stared, the more confused I become.

Then it hit me. I turned the belt to its reverse side and I saw it. Small red blood stains.

Seth had not given this to me as a gift. He had given this to me as a cry for help. And now, it was up to me to answer...

A/N- Is it good? I feel as if I'm losing my touch. Lol. Well, I'll try to get another chapter up shortly. Thanks for the reviews guys, and thank you Rebecca for the long review! Enjoy Chapter 13. And please review!


	14. Shout

Chapter Fourteen: Shout

I was always told that there is a reason for everything, and now, I was starting to believe it. The reason I had been put in this situation was to help Seth through his pain. And I would do just that.

I hadn't told Daniel about Seth and I probably never would. It wasn't my place to share someone else's pain, however, I could try to help.

"How was school?" Daniel asked from the bed, his eyes shut.

His chest was bruised and his face was cut. He had so many injuries and it hurt me to see it.

"Same ole stuff." I said looking away from him.

"Oh." Daniel said opening his eyes.

"Your birthday is in four days." He reminded me smiling.

"You remembered?" I asked sitting down on the bed beside him.

"Of course I did. Why would I forget?" Daniel tried to laugh, but the immense pain he experienced stopped him.

"I'm really sorry about this." I said looking down at the floor.

"Jeremy, you didn't do it. You shouldn't be sorry for the stuff you can't control."

"Couldn't I?" I interrupted standing up. "It is because of me that the whole thing got started yesterday. If I would have just listened to what Nick had told me, then you would have never been hurt." I said, I was on the verge of tears. Some because of what had happened to Daniel, and some because of what was happening to Seth.

Daniel didn't speak, he didn't have to. I knew what he was thinking. It was my fault and he knew it.

"I'm so sick of this Daniel. I'm so tired. I can't do it anymore."

"We have to be strong! Jeremy, we will get through this. I promise."

"It takes alot doesn't it?" I asked looking over to him as a tear fell down my face.

"What?" Daniel asked me confused. I saw tears building in his eyes.

"To lay there, knowing we're done for, yet be able to lie and say we'll be fine." I said, I felt more tears coming.

"We are not fine Daniel! We are so far from fine that it's not even in eyesight! We are slowly dieing. One day at a time, one beating at a time." I felt my face tighten and tears fell down my face, my eyes squeezed shut.

"We didn't ask for this Jeremy, but we got it. We can do one of two things. We can be strong and get through this together, or we can be weak and crumble at Nick's feet...Which one sounds best to you?" I saw tears falling down his cut, bruised face.

"It's not that easy Daniel. I have been strong for two years! Two freakin years! I can't do it anymore! I'm falling damn it and there's no one there to catch me!" I screamed, tasting the salty tears running down my face.

"I'm there Daniel! I really am. I'll catch you. I'll do whatever it takes to help you, I-"

"That's just it Daniel!" I said cutting him off mid-sentence. "I'm not the only one who needs help! You need it too! Your just to stubborn to admit it."

"Maybe I am Jeremy, but I can't fall apart. Not now. Because if I do, than that's it. NO more Daniel. I don't wanna give him the pleasure of knowing that he's killing me!" Daniel screamed at me.

"Quiet in there!" Nick screamed from his bedroom. We had woke him up.

I realized that Daniel was right. We would have to be strong and take the right path out. The one that would save us.

Even if it wasn't easy. Even if it hurt. Even if it killed us...

A/P- There's Chapter 14. It's 5:06 AM, and I;m so tired, so I'm off to bed. I want to thank you for reading, but I also have some news. I will be writing a Stolen Innocence 4, but it will be the final one. I know for sure that I'm ending the series with the fourth installment. I don't have a titled picked yet, but I'm trying to think of something really original. Thanks for reading and please continue!


	15. Talking With Kyle

Chapter Fifteen: Talking With Kyle

I went to school alone the next day. Daniel wasn't healed enough to come back yet. I was hoping to see Seth today, but I felt like I wouldn't.

As I walked down the hallway, I saw all of these kids laughing and enjoying life. I used to be one of these kids, but that was the past, and it would never be like that for me again. Not after this.

I continued up the hallway to my locker. The boy from yesterday's lunch was standing there.

"Hi." I said as I started doing the combination on my locker.

"Hey." He said without emotion.

"So, what's your name?" I asked. I really didn't know anything about this kid.

"My name? Oh, I'm Kyle." He said shaking his head up and down.

"Why is Seth afraid of you?" I blurted out, thinking of what had happened in the bathroom a few days ago.

"He's not scared of me Cody. He was scared of you." Kyle said, looking at me like I should have already known this.

"What?" I screamed, shocked.

"Shh." He said, pulling me into the boys bathroom a little ways down the hallway.

"Why would he be scared of me? We're friends, I never did anything mean to him, I do-"

"It's not like that." Kyle said cutting me off. "He was afraid of getting close to you, because every time he does, something bad always happens. That's why he didn't tell you the other day."

"I wanna help him. I just don't know how." I said closing my eyes, I felt some tears falling down my face.

"Cody, Seth doesn't want you to feel sorry for him. He wants you to get help."

I was chilled to the bone by Kyle's statement and I was scared.

"Excuse me?" I said, my tears stopped falling.

"Just because the rest of the world doesn't see it doesn't mean he can't. He goes through it too, and he knows you do to." Kyle said, looking down at the floor.

I had never, except for the outburst on the bus, given any reason for anyone to think this.

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me." Kyle said patting my shoulder, then he left. Left me alone.

I didn't know what I should do. But I did know that Kyle knew my secret, and so did Seth. Of course, they didn't know the biggest part, but they knew about the abuse.

I noticed a small piece of yellow paper with an even smaller picture stapled to it.

I picked it up and looked at it. It was Kyle and Seth. I read the piece of paper.

'Our babysitter will be over this weekend.' It read. I knew Seth had wrote this to Kyle.

I guess Kyle and Seth were brothers. I wondered why they hid it.

When I got home that evening Nick wasn't there of course. He seemed to be taking long absences alot lately. But I didn't care, this gave me and Daniel time to be normal kids.

Whatever that meant...

A/N- There's chapter fifteen. Thanks for reading and reviewing.


	16. Run!

Chapter Sixteen: Run!

Nick was home within three minutes of us arriving back. He was never gone for more then six minutes after we got home, although he was often gone.

"Let's go!" Nick said hastily moving around and throwing stuff into a torn, beat up brown luggage bag. The room was filled with smoke from his half smoked joint.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked shocked by Nick's behavior. He was still throwing stuff into the bag, most of the stuff was knocked over. A can of soda poured down an old chipped in table in the corner. Soon it was on the carpet.

"Don't worry about it, we're leaving." Nick said continuing into the kitchen. We didn't move and he quickly noticed. "I said NOW! Damn it!" He screamed, and we quickly jolted into action.

Within the next thirty minutes we gathered everything we could. Soon we were driving down the interstate. Nick still didn't give us any clues to what was going on.

"Nick, why'd we leave?" I asked, trying to get an answer for the tenth time today.

"Don't worry about it!" Nick screamed slamming on the breaks, throwing both me and Daniel into the seats in front of us. An instant rush of pain flew threw my nose before a steady blood flow.

"Listen." He said turning to us, slightly shaking. "Things have happened. We have to go now, before... Before they come." Nick said turning back to the road.

"Who? Nick what did you do?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Forget it Jeremy. Nothing can be changed. The past is the past. Leave it there."

"What if I can't?" I asked.

"Then you'll die. Just like they did." He responded as we drove.

I didn't respond, and for some strange reason I knew what was going on. Nick had killed someone. Maybe even more than one person by the way he talked. I put a dirty rag from the floor to my nose to stop the blood flow.

Outside of my window, trees, and fields zoomed by, the big blue sky held a new future for me. A worse future. I was no longer with such a kidnapper. He was also a murder now. I knew that, and I deeply feared it...

* * *

A newscaster looked into a camera as she gave the top story for Wednesday April 7th.

"I'm Joyce Rainer, thanks for joining us on this day of sadness. Early this morning Todd Viller's came home to a grisly discovery. Both of his sons, Kyle Viller's, 16, and Seth Viller's, 15, had been killed." Joyce took in a deep breath and tried to hold back tears. This was a very sad story for anyone to have to cover.

"Police confirmed that the cause of death was severe blood loss and trauma to the head. They also confirmed that both boys had been molested. A suspect by the name of Nick is at large tonight. Viller's said Nick was his babysitter and never gave his last name. Bupshur High School say that Nick has to other boys with him. The high school says it was very suspicious of abuse, but Nick fled before they could close in on him. The high school says its extremely sorry that it didn't act sooner. If you have any information on this case please contact your local police. Thank you, and goodnight."

* * *

"I need gas." Nick said pulling into a small gas station the next day. "Come on."

We followed him into the gas station. While he waited in line, we waited by the door. That way he could see us.

I picked up a newspaper from it's stand and looked on the front page. I was shocked by what looked back at me. Seth and Kyle. The headline said everything, 'Babysitter kills kids'. I threw the newspaper down. Before I knew it I was running. I felt a sharp pain on my arm and realized that Nick had grabbed it.

"What is wrong with you?" He screamed loudly.

"You killed them." I cried the tears soaked my face and the sadness weighed my heart down. "My only friends." I shook my head and jerked away from him. You bastard."

I felt his hand across my face and a sharp pain.

I looked around and saw a lady on her cell phone looking our way.

"Come on." Nick said taking my arm and forcing me back to the car.

I continued to cry as he pulled away. Nick had killed my only friends. I could never get them back. I could never get my life back. I would never get anything back...

A/N- I would like to thank everyone who commented! Thank you so much. A special thanks to Rebecca who helped me out with words of advice. Thanks to all, and please continue reading!!!


	17. The Second Birthday

Chapter Seventeen: The Second Birthday

Cody walked into the kitchen, took a brown coffee cup from the a brown cabinet, pouring some black steamy coffee in it.

"Hello." He greeted Justin as he took a seat at the family table beside his almost fifteen year old son. Justin looked at up from his corn flakes and frowned.

"I know bud." Cody said as he acknowledged his son's silent pain. "This is the second birthday we've spent without him." Cody pulled his cup to his mouth and sipped it.

"It sucks." Justin whispered weakly.

"Well, on the bright side." Cody said louder, standing up and making his lunch for the day, "Your mom and me have now issued a national search for him. Every state including Europe and Mexico are on the look for him. Hanging posters and signs. I'm trying for a spot on America's Most Wanted as well." Cody said as he put a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in his lunch box.

"I know." Justin breathed out. "I just miss him."

"We all do." Cody said as Megan walked into the kitchen.

They were now inching back together, little by little. This tragedy was bringing them back together in a way that only Justin could see.

"Well, i got to get off to work." Cody said getting one more sip from his coffee and grabbing his lunch box.

"Bye dad."

"Bye Cody." Megan said as she pulled eggs from the fridge.

"Want some?" She asked Justin.

"No. I just ate cereal." He said silently getting up and leaving the kitchen, and his mother behind.

* * *

As Nick drove down the road, I watched out of my window. Trees flew by like the wind. We were in the country and there weren't many houses or buildings. Heck, there was not much at all. I longed to run free in the long green meadows that I saw outside my window, but I knew that it would never happen. Well, not anytime soon anyway. 

The blue sky seemed to be calling me, but I ignored it. The beauty of the blueness, of the clouds. Heaven was up there. I realize that the sky isn't the one calling me, I know god is. But I refuse to leave this Earth before saying goodbye to my father, to my brother, to my family.

Today was my sixteenth birthday. I had been with Nick for a little over two years now. You know, it's weird to be turning sixteen when I feel like the same little fourteen year old boy I used to be. I was still weak, ashamed, a slave to him.

Today I should be celebrating my birthday with my family, instead, I am celebrating it with my worst nightmare driving down a never ending road to hell.

"Happy Birthday." I heard Daniel whisper over to me.

I looked over to him and smiled. I shook my head slightly and turned back to my window. Now I had a view of a stretching river. I saw several people standing on the banks fishing. I wish I were with my dad and brother fishing, that'd be fun.

I didn't know where god was taking us next, but I knew it'd be just another hell hole full of pity and abuse of every kind.

I despised that Bastard with every cell, every fiber of my being. I could only countdown the days until he would die. Until he would go to hell and suffer for what he was doing to me, to Daniel.

We turned off the interstate onto a dusty dirt road lined with hills and small trees. Grass, weeds, and wild flowers covered them. It was a site of pure nature, and it relaxed me some as we drove down the winding road...To hell. For me and Daniel, the gates were always wide open...And the flames were ready.

* * *

Night had fallen as Cody brung a chocolate cake out and put it onto the table in front of Justin and Megan. It had sixteen candles on it and read, 'Happy Birthday Jeremy'. Everyone looked at the cake, but no one was happy. Three frowning faces looked down at the cake. A tear dropped from Justin's face. 

"Happy Birthday Jeremy." Justin whispered as several more tears fell.

The three looked at each other. Cody held in his emotions has he blew out the candles.

"we love you son..." He whispered.

"And we miss you..." Megan added looking at the cake.

Days like this, were the hardest. The special days...The ones on which you'd do anything to be with your kid.

A/N- Forgive my long update less era. Lol. I've been busy. And if any of you are Harry Potter fans, the movie is out the 11th, the final book is out the 21st. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading and commenting, continue! Thanks!


	18. Plots And Death

Chapter Eighteen: Plots And Death

My eyes flew open and I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I realized soon that my head had bounced off the window. My fingers touched a growing bump and I lowered my hand.

It was dark outside as we continued our drive to where ever it was we were going.

I noticed that Nick was going 10 miles per hour faster than he was supposed to.

"You better slow down." I said yawning.

"Shut up you brat!" He spat and speeded up on purpose.

"Nick your going to get caught acting li-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed making me jump and waking Daniel from his sleep.

"Sorry." I quickly muttered.

"Nothing's going right! It should have been I done by now! I should have him!" Nick screamed beating his fist into the dashboard.

My eyes grew wide as I looked over to Daniel.

"Have who?" Daniel asked, his expression blank, although I knew he was bursting with emotion.

"Never mind." Nick said as he continued to drive.

I wondered as we drove what this meant. 'I should have him'. I wish I knew, but like most things in Nick's life, it was just another secret.

As we turned another curve, a cop popped out of nowhere and soon his read lights were blaring as he turned around and started following us.

"Son of a-!" Nick stopped mid sentence yanking off the road. "Let me handle this! Say nothing!" Nick warned. His voice scared me enough to keep me quiet.

The cop approached us with a flashlight.

"Hello sir." Nick smiled. I wanted to puke.

"License and registration please." The cop said looking down at a note pad.

Nick reached into the glove box, feeling around. My heart sped up, I knew this wasn't going to turn out good.

"Sir, what's taking so long? Please remove your hands from there!" The cop said with a firmer voice.

Nick felt around more frantically. I saw the cops hand going for his gun, but it was too late. Nick had found his gun and was now pointing it at the cop who broke into a cold sweat and stopped, his hand on his gun.

Nick smiled. "Good day sir." He said and pulled the trigger, lodging a bullet in the cops chest. The blood splattered onto my window and I instantly started crying. Daniel did too. I could tell how scared he was, how scared I was. Even though this was the second time, it felt so scarry. Watching someone die is awful. Nick shoved the gun back where it came from and sped away leaving the cop there in the road.

"I will get my revenge! I will get everything I want! I will get HIM!" Nick screamed. My ears actually hurt and my head ached slightly.

I felt more tears pour down my face as I realized what he had meant. I knew he 'him' was.

Nick wanted Justin.

More tears than ever poured down my face. He couldn't get Justin! I had worked too hard to protect him and I wasn't about to let it all fall apart. I would stop Nick. Even if it was the last thing I ever, ever did.

A/N- Despite several people telling me they think I should end the story after this I am not. I have plans for my fourth story and I plan to write it. Start expecting cliff hangers and betrayal in the coming chapters. Everything is about to take a turn for the worse. Oh, and by the way, Harry potter 5 rocked! I loved it! Thanks for reading and commenting! Please continue!


	19. Chains And Betrayal

Chapter Nineteen: Chains And Betrayal

Nick finally parked the car in front of a cabin in the woods. I knew he'd go after Justin now. Even though he hadn't told me he was, I just felt it. I was ready for a fight and I knew there would be one soon. Somehow...I would win.

"I have things to do." Nick said as he pulled two chains and some handcuffs from inside the cabin door. "And I need to make sure your not a worry." He continued as he held up the chains, smiling.

"You've got to be kidding?" Nick said in disgust.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"I think your a bastard." Daniel said, his face expressionless.

I saw the rage in Nick's eyes as he took in what Daniel had told him.

It happened in a flash and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Nick had slung the chains in his left hand hard across Daniel's face. The deep red blood falling from his nose, mouth, and slash in his cheek were disgusting.

"Don't," Nick held up a finger to Daniel, "Talk to me like that again. Got it?" He asked. He was inches from Daniel's own face.

Daniel grimaced in pain as he shook his head in a 'yes' motion.

Things are going to change now. For the better...Or worse." Nick said as he motioned for them to go inside the cabin. He followed.

"Come here." Nick said going into a room off the kitchen. Daniel and I reluctantly went. It was a clear room with only to metal bars in it. He had planned this...

He quickly chained me and Daniel to the poles with he chains. He locked the hand cuffs onto them.

"I'll be back soon." He said, a wicked...sick smile spread on his face as he said, "I have...stuff to do."

I watched him leave us there, Daniel was bleeding badly. I heard the car door shut and him driving away.

"Daniel...Are you okay?" I asked as soon as I thought too.

"I guess." He whispered, and I could tell it took much effort for him to answer.

"He's going after Justin." I said, a tear tickled my cheek as I held my head down. The hardwood floor was so fascinating all of a sudden.

"What?" Daniel asked as blood continued to flow from his mouth, "How do you know?"

"Just do." I whispered to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Daniel said.

We were silent.

Nick drove down the road and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. It was ringing.

"Hello?" He asked.

"It's me." Came a female voice.

"Is everything ready?" Nick asked, suddenly smiling.

"Everything is in position. We can move in on him." She said happily.

"Good job Megan. Good job..."

Nick closed his phone and continued to drive.

A/N- Ok, so there is 6 chapters left now. Then no more. I want to warn you that stories like this can't have happy endings. They never really do. I don't know exactly what I plan yet, but it won't be happy. Bittersweet, but not happy. I thought I'd update real quick because I seem to be reading Deathly Hallows slower than I planned. I am only on chapter 13. lol. I waited in line at midnight though! Yay! So like I said, expect sadness and happiness mixed. Thanks for reading and reviewing please continue. The end is coming. Almost. lol. I keep submitting and erasing this to edit. lol. I think I got it right this time.


	20. Revenge

Chapter Twenty: Revenge

Justin made his way to his third period English class. He was slightly running, he knew he was late. He had dropped his tray of left over food on the way to the garbage can at lunch delaying him.

Justin turned a corner and ran into Bobby, causing him to fall to the floor with a small thud.

When Justin realized who was in front of him, he quickly scooted backwards and stood up.

"I- I- I'm sorry." He stuttered, hoping he would not bully him today.

Bobby shook his head with a half grin.

"You just keep giving me reasons to kick your a-"

"What's going on?" A voice asked from behind Bobby. Justin saw that it was Lewis. He felt a shred of dread fall onto his shoulders. Did no teachers ever walk up the hallway to see if anyone was skipping?

"Well, this dork just ran into me."

"Did it hurt?" Lewis asked sarcastically.

"Much." Bobby replied in the same tone, smiling.

"Well, then, I guess we'll have to return the favor.

Justin felt a sharp pain in his stomach and realized that Bobby had punched him.

Lewis repeated the action knocking Justin onto the floor. He was holding his stomach, trying to forget the pain he was experiencing.

"Your nothing!" Lewis spoke. "Gay...stupid...nothing."

Justin felt the instant pouring of blood from his nose after a hard kick from Bobby.

Finally he gained the strength to stand.

He saw someone approaching him from behind. He turned to see his cousin Bradley.

"What are you doing?" He asked Lewis and Bobby.

"None of your business." Bobby said.

"Scum." Lewis grinned.

"Just because you have a potty mouth doesn't mean your that tough." Bradley said.

"Oh yes. We are so weak." Lewis glared.

"You must be. Why else would you pick on this kid? This kid who has been through more pain that you could ever imagine."

"Being gay isn't a pain. It's a choice!" Bobby said, slightly irked.

"Are you okay?" Bradley asked Justin.

"I guess." Justin said wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve. It kept running.

"Your both dirty faggots." Lewis said in disgust. "Probably incest to."

Bradley pulled his fist back and released it as hard as he could into Lewis's face, who jerked back catching his bloody nose.

Justin looked at his cousin shocked, but glad.

"Remember when I told you their day was coming?" He asked Justin. "Well, it's here."

That's all he had to say. Justin understood everything.

He reared his own fist back and let Bobby have it. Bobby collapsed to the floor. Justin straddled him there and kept Punching. Over and over again. Blood leaked from his nose and mouth.

Finally he felt Bradley pulling him away. He saw Lewis on the floor too, looking up, scared.

Justin realized he was crying and felt embarrassed.

"Come on." Bradley said turning him away from the two bullies.

And in that moment, Justin knew that they would never hurt him again.

A/N- I had to do this chapter before the end. Because remember in story 2 in chapter 23 I said these idiots would have their day? Had to give it to them. They have been mean to Justin throughout the whole series. lol. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Please continue!


	21. Arrested

Chapter Twenty One: Arrested

Daniel raised his head and looked into the morning sun. He squinted as his eyes adjusted to it. He could feel the dry blood on his cheek from the previous attack. I watched him as he rubbed his hand across it.

"Its been two days now. I hope Justin's okay." I said, he flinched from the shock of me talking. I hadn't said anything since the day Nick left. I felt weak. Wether it was from fear or hunger, I did not know.

"I'm sure he is if he takes after you. Your strong." Daniel told me as he tried to move around.

The chains locking me to a post in the room were rubbing my skin raw. I know the same is happening to Daniel, I can see the red irritation on his wrist.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him, moving slightly so we faced each other, pain shot through me for moving in such tight chains,

"Better. I had a dream last night." He said, inhaling the air. "I dreamed we made it out of here. Alive, well, and happy."

"Happy?" I laughed. "I'm not gonna be leaving here very happy."

"Maybe not, but at least we'll leave here." Daniel looked around the small room. I saw his eyes rest on a stain by the wall.

"What is it?" I asked. I saw him shake and he looked back at me.

"Nothing, it just looks like...Nothing"

"No, what is it?" I asked a little more sternly.

"I've seen death before." He said looking at the floor. "I was eleven and Nick...He kidnapped this little boy. I thought he was my friend, the boy I mean, and we played. But one day he started crying and wouldn't stop. Nick was angry, it was raining outside. He took him out side and "Stopped the crying bastard"." Daniel said, quoting Nick.

"I'm sorry." I really felt awkward. I was complaining and complaining, and yet Daniel had been through much worse. I needed to shut up.

"It's okay, the past is past."

I looked towards the window and sighed. I wondered what was coming to us next.

* * *

Nick approached the house that Megan was watching over while Cody was at work. He gently knocked at the door and waited.

"I knew you'd come." Megan smiled as she ushered him in.

He looked around the house that he had first stepped foot in so many years ago. In the dining room he saw what he had wanted for so long. Justin. Tied to a chair with his mouth taped shut.

"Good job. I knew you could do it." Nick said smiling brightly.

"Like you said, I only have kids to please you." Megan said, also smiling.

"Right." Nick said. Megan moved back out of the room while Nick walked closer to him.

Justin screamed, but they were muffled by the tape. A single tear fell from his eye.

"Got you, didn't I?" Nick said brightly. "You thought you were free. WRONG!" Nick screamed at him and slapped him across the face, causing his head to go to the side.

"You don't even want to know what's going to happen to you!" Nick yelled, tearing the tape off his mouth. "Keep it quiet." Nick said, his nose so close to Justin's, it nearly touched.

"For months, I've been planning this. I sent Megan to get you. I knew your bastard, fag, of a dad would welcome her back."

"DON'T speak of my dad like that!" Justin yelled.

Again, Nick formed a fist and slammed it into Justins face.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME BOY!" He roared.

Justin shook with fear, anger.

Justin looked into the living room and saw Megan. She had tears in her eyes, but quickly turned to hide her face from Justin.

"Where's Jeremy?" Justin asked.

"Hell." Nick laughed. "Nah, he's with your other fag brother."

"What do you mean?" Justin said, small tears fell down his face.

"He's with his brother!" Nick spoke slowly. "You stupid retard, You just...Uhhh!" Nick said, anger coming from no where.

He got a knife from the kitchen and slung the blade across Justin's cheek, the flood fell, and Justin shrieked.

No one spoke, then Nick heard it. Sirens. Police sirens...

He flung his head around to Megan who was setting on the couch with her head in her lap.

"What did you do?" Nick screamed, she looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

Nick's eyes widened as he grew angrier. "You stupid bitch!" He screamed running at her with the knife. Justin started screaming for help as he tried to stab her.

"I- didn't- do -it." Megan said as she wrestled the knife away from her face.

"YOU DID DO IT BITCH!" He screamed. In one motion Nick drew his arm back and ran the bade across her neck. Blood spluttered onto him and ran down her neck. Her eyes remained open as her breathing slowed.

Justin stopped yelling and cried harder. He was terrified.

Nick grabbed her cell phone, which lay open on the couch. The previous number called had been 911.

He threw it at her and it hit her.

Suddenly, cops burst through the front door and tackled Nick to the ground, others ran to Megan, others to Justin.

"Your making a BIG mistake!" Nick said as they slapped hand cuffs on him.

"How so?" The cop said in disgust as he tightened the hand cuffs.

"Because, that dead bitch is the only other person who knows where the other two fags are, and now, they'll die..."

A/N- I know its not that good, but I think I'll publish it anyway. Please review and read...Thanks for reviewing. Um, my next story is going to be slash and I'll start it as soon as this one's done (It will not have anything to do with this) and it will be rated M. So look for that when this finishes.


	22. Interrogation

Chapter Twenty Two: Interrogation

**Justin's POV **

I saw Dad as he entered the police station. The look on his face told me he was scared and worried about me.

"Justin!" He screamed as he ran over to me and took me in a hug. I smelled his work on him and he was shaking from what I knew was fear.

Everything in the police station went quiet. The scanners, the walking, people typing, phone's ringing, talking, all was silent in that moment. No one, nothing could interrupt us. This was the best feeling ever, and I knew I was safe.

"What happened?" Dad asked me. Everything came back at one, the ringing, tpying, talking, everything. I felt a small head ache coming on. I took dad over to a line of brown, ripped, waiting chairs and we set down.

"He came back for me." I said, and I knew I was crying. "Megan tied me up and we waited for him to come. He hit me and yelled at me..." I lead my crying grow louder and realized that some of the female cops were looking over at me with sad faces. One with blonde hair sat on the old brown chair beside me. She smelled of perfume. Her touch was soft as she patted my back.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked in a sweet voice.

I shook my head no.

"Okay." She got up and walked away to join her other colleagues in work.

After I finally calmed down, a cop ask me to come and explain what happened to him.

"I wanna go in there with him." Dad said standing. He was about a foot shorter than the cop.

"No, sir. You have to wait out here." The cop said holding up his large hand.

Dad started to argue, but then stopped.

"Okay." He said falling onto one of the ripped brown chairs.

As I followed the cop I wondered if I could do this without crying. We turned into a small room, gray room. It was cold. The walls were made of cement, and only one small window was in the room. It had bars over it and was higher than usual. A small wooden table and two chairs set in the middle of the room. I took one seat and the cop took the other.

He pushed the record button on a small black recorder and looked up at me.

"Please state your name." He said calmly.

I looked over to the barred window.

"I'm Justin Martin." I said emotionlessly.

"Tell me what happened on the day of August 13th 2007" The cop said, looking at me sternly.

"Well, it started like any other Monday, expect I stayed home from school. I was running a fever. Dad went to work and Megan cooked me breakfast." The cop looked like he wanted to ask a question, but he motioned me on. "At about 4 she said she wanted to play a game that involved me getting tied to a chair. Well, it sounded a little fun, so I said ok. When she had me tied up, she put tape over my mouth and told me to stay quiet. About twenty minutes later, Nick came." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Nick the babysitter?" The cop asked.

"Y-Yeah. He cussed at me, and hit m-"

"Explain what happened to your cheek" The cop said interrupting me in mid sentence.

Once again, I looked towards the barred window. I wondered if Nick was looking at a similar window now. I hoped he was. Alone and jailed!

"I had asked him a question about what he previously said, and he got furious. He slashed my cheek with a knife, and called my brothers fags. " Tears were running down my cheeks and the cop was writing on a notepad. I couldn't see what he was writing.

"Continue." The cop said looking up. I wondered why he ignored my tears.

"Then w-we heard sirens. Cop s-s-sirens." I wiped away some of my teas on my shirt sleeve. "He turned to Megan and begin yelling at her, saying she called them. Then he tried to stab her. She w-wrestled him and g-g-got killed. S-she tried so hard!" I was sobbing now, as I remembered the terrifying events of the day. "It was so scary."

"Ok, well I think that's enough for one day." He said trying to smile at me. "You'll be ok. Your a strong kid." The cop told me standing.

"W-What's going to happen to my brothers?" I asked. I shocked myself by calling Daniel my brother for the second time today. I had never met him, yet I was so worried about him, and Jeremy.

"I dunno kid. But we'll do our damned best to find them." The cop said as he led me out the door.

"Thank you S-S-Sir." I said through my tears. I ran to my father who was still in the same brown chair. Phones were ringing and creating a buzzing in my head.

"Let's go home.." Dad said tiredly.

Suddenly I heard yelling, I turned and saw cops putting bullet poof vests on. People were calling out to other cops and grabbing keys to their police cars.

"What's going on?" A secretary asked, her blonde hair was curly and her make up was over done.

"We have an escapee." One cop yelled. "That Nick guy!"

A/N- Just when you thought it was over! lol. Ok, 3 chapters left! Let's hope your favorite characters make it out alive. I have more deaths planned. Thanks for reviewing.


	23. Behind Us

Chapter Twenty Three: Behind Us

I opened my eyes and noticed that Daniel wasn't chained to his metal bar anymore.

As my eyes adjusted to the sun, I noticed a fresh bloodstain by the wooden door, which was shut.

My heart raced and I expected the worse. Nick had hurt Daniel or Justin, or...

My head was filled with possible explanations of what could have happened.

I was distracted by a loud sound before the scratched wooden door flew open. I saw Daniel standing there, bleeding badly and crying frantically. His head had a gash and there was a dark red blood stain on his stomach, his arms were scratched, and his face was bruised. His tears were steady. I saw in his left hand a small silver key, he started to limp towards me and I couldn't speak. I didn't know what had happened, what was happening.

His hand shook as he lowered it to the lock I was bound with. The rusty chains clinked and fell. I was free.

I stood up slowly, suddenly becoming aware of the tears in my eyes.

Daniel shook as he spoke.

"I-I-I did it." He said as tears fell down his face.

I don't know why, but more tears fell from my face and my head dropped so that my chin touched my chest.

"W-What?" I asked, trembling.

Daniel did not answer me, he turned and limped towards the door. I knew to follow him. My arms hurt from the chains and I saw marks on my wrists.As Daniel limped through the dark kitchen, I continued to follow. In the living room he stopped. I saw it instantly and my knees gave way. I fell to the floor and sobbed harder than I ever had. Nick was laying on the floor, I saw the knife sticking out of his motionless body, a small pool of blood had seeped from under his limp body.

"O-Oh my god, D-Daniel, W-What'd you do?" I asked between my cries of happiness and fear.

"He'll never hurt us again." Daniel said turning away from him. The look of innocence that I had saw on Daniel for so long was gone.

It was surreal standing there and free.

I followed Daniel onto the small porch and noticed that the light wasn't as bright as it had seemed in my cell.

"What happened?" I asked, I was scared of it, but I wanted to know.

"Later." Daniel said as he opened the door to Nick's car and got in. I followed, getting into the left side.

He started the car and looked over to me.

"I told you we'd be okay." He smiled.

"Yeah, you did." I said smiling back.

He put the car into drive and reversed.

And we left everything behind us. All of the pain and hurt. The fear and dread. We left the memories. We left Nick...

A/N- I am SO hoping it was okay, I tried, but there's no way i could make this as dramatic as it deserves. I'm so sorry if its not what you wished for. As for deaths, I decided against them. Do you wanna know who I was gonna axe? Thanks for reading.


	24. The Final Endeavor

Chapter 24: The Final Endeavor

Jeremy sit in silence as Daniel drove the car from the cabin. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Daniel had killed Nick, and that he would be safe now. It was really, really over this time. No more rape. No more abuse.. No more blackness.

"What happened in there?" Jeremy asked again, hoping to get Daniel to open up.

Daniel sighed and closed his eyes painfully, before opening them and starting his story.

"He came back this morning. I don't know where he was..." Daniel started slowly. "He undid my chains and started to hit me.." Jeremy's eyes moved to the fresh wound on nick's face, wondering where else he had a new one. "He was cussing at me, told me how big of a faggot I was. He took me into the kitchen and burned my hand on the burner." Jeremy noticed the damaged skin. "I screamed, i'm shocked you never woke up", he said looking towards me for the first time. I didn't say anything, his head turned back to the road. "I grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. He taunted me, calling me a bitch.. a wimp.. a mother fucker. I got more and more pissed off as he continued yelling things at me." My breathing almost stopped as I listened to Daniel's story, I knew the scary part was coming.

"I pulled my arm back, ready to stab him, I remember that I was crying, hurting. I ran at me and drove it into his chest. The look of anger on his face never changed as the blade entered him..." I saw Daniel trembling.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." Jeremy said rubbing his shoulder gently. "You saved us."

Daniel didn't speak.

"We're going home." Jeremy realized aloud, and smiled, pain showing in it.

"Your going home." Daniel corrected him sadly. "I have no one."

"You have me!" Jeremy said instantly. "Your staying with us. You are!"

Daniel never spoke... trees, counties, towns, people went by outside as Daniel made his way to where Jeremy lived.

Jeremy saw his house before Daniel had reached it and he froze. Daniel looked over to him and smiled. "Your home dude." He said pulling into the long driveway.

Jeremy still couldn't move as they sit parked in the driveway. He had been waiting for this moment forever now. He couldn't believe he was finally home.

He looked at Daniel, smiling through his tears, "Let's go." He said opening the car door and walking towards the rest of his life...

* * *

The rain beat heavily on the roof of the old cabin. It was sunny outside, still day. On the floor, a man lay motionless.. Cops would be arriving for him soon. Suddenly, the man twitches, coughing a little. A knife is dug deep into his chest, dry blood surrounding it. He should have been dead. Two eyes popped opened revealing anger and hate. He got up, stumbling and staggering around, gasping for breath. The door was open as he exited. The car was gone. He stared around, still struggling to keep his balance, sirens in the distance.

As fast as he could he began limping into the forest. Escaping, once again, everything that he deserved.

A/N: Its been a LONG journey to get here, but this is the end. I let both things go in a direction that your imagination could play with. I hope its good enough for you guys. I know it should be better since its the end and all, but that what I have. THANKS FOR READING. Annnd, even though this is the final story for Jeremy and Daniel, Expect Stolen Innocence IV: The Prequel. In it, you will learn what made Nick the way he is. Thanks again!! Peace.


End file.
